monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Frontier
Monster Hunter Frontier is an online MMORPG on the PC and Xbox 360 with a great amount of new weapons, quests, armor, and monsters. The game will continue to expand with new content added through patches. There is currently a Japanese, Korean and Chinese (Taiwan and Macau) version of Frontier. The game has a built-in IP blocker that prevents IP addresses outside of Japan from connecting to the server, but it is still possible for residents in other countries to connect. The Korean Frontier requires a KSSN (Korean Social Security Number) in order to play but it does not carry the same monthly fee as the Japanese version. No details have yet been released about any North American or European release. There has, however, been news that parts of Eastern Asia are now able to play Monster Hunter Frontier. It has been said that studies are being made before the release of Monster Hunter Frontier in the United States of America and Europe. Latest Season Trailers Go to MHFO: Season Trailers to see them all. Updates 1.0 (7/07/2007): Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Great Forest area 1.5 (9/07/2007): MHP2 monsters Tigrex, Yian Garuga, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, rank cap raised to 99 '--- (12/07/2007):' (Bright Hypnocatrice + Red Lavasioth) 2.0 (1/08/2008): Espinas, rank cap raised to 199 2.5 (4/08/2008): Orange Espinas, rank cap raised to 999, Hunter Festival 3.0 (7/08/2008): Akura Vashimu, Azure Hypnocatrice, Great Forest Peak, 1 Year Anniversary 3.5 (9/08/2008): Akura Jebia, VS. Quests 4.0 (12/08/2008): Berukyurosu, Gorge area 5.0 (4/09/2009): Pariapuria, New Mezoporta Square + Parone + Pearl Hunter System 5.5 (6/09/2009): White Espinas, Rasta System, 2 Year Anniversary 6.0 (9/16/2009): Kamu Orugaron + Nono Orugaron 7.0 (12/09/2009): Raviente, Absolute Island area, Yama Tsukami, Skill Cuff System 8.0 (4/21/2010): Dyuragaua, Nest Hole area, SR System (New weapons moves, Hardcore Quests, and Special Limits for HR500+ when activated) 8.5 (6/10/2010): Doragyurosu 9.0 (9/29/2010): Gurenzeburu, Erupe, Burukku, Highland area. 10.0 (1/26/2011): Revamped moves for all weapons, a wide range of new HC Monsters, KO animations, new Arena. Forward 1 (4/20/2011): Rukodiora, Raviente Subspecies, Rathian Subspecies (added later), Interceptor's Base area, wide range of new HC monsters and the Duck (Similar to the Poogie) Forward 2 (28/9/2011): Gogomoa, new 'Halk', range of new HC monsters, new area Tide Island, armour updates, more features for the Duck. Forward 3 (1/2/2012): Abiorugu, Taikun Zamuza, Tide Island's caverns have been made accessible. Forward 4 (05/23/2012): Kuarusepusu, HC Rusted Kushala Daora and HC Gurenzeburu, HC Rathian Subspeciesadditionof Heavenly Sky Armors (Tenranishi), Supremacy Quests, Skyblue Sharpness, increased amount of Gooks you can have to 4 and a new Mezeporta Square Town Theme (all added later). Forward 5 (10/17/2012): Odeibatorasu, HC Gogomoa and HC Berukyurosu, Supremacy Odeibatorasu, Doragyurosu and Pariapuria, Supremacy Weapons added, HC and HS upgrades for Monster armors added, SR Armor 2nd Bonus added (requires both SR sets at FX level), Supremacy Upgrade for Gou Armors added, Rank Match system added, Stamp Card collection system added, maximum number of Gooks increased to 5, Gook cooking added to farm. Monster Hunter Frontier announced for the Xbox360 Information and details can be found in this blog: User blog:Bobofango/Monster Hunter Frontier for the Xbox 360!. Links *Capcom Unity Blog MHF News *Monster Hunter Frontier Korea Requires a Korea social security number, free to play with some services (extra quests and store items) requiring purchase from a cash shop. *Monster Hunter Frontier Wiki An english wiki for MHFO (JP). Category:Games Category:MHFO Database